Leopardstar
Leopardstar is an golden tabby she-cat with unusual, mottled brown spots and amber eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Fireheart first sees Leopardfur and she participates in the battle at the gorge, when Fireheart and Graystripe are on their way home from rescuing WindClan. She witnesses her former apprentice, Whiteclaw's, death and blames Graystripe, whom he was battling with when he fell. She promises that his death will be avenged. Forest of Secrets :Unlike Crookedstar, she doesn't like to cooperate with the other Clans and she has little respect for Fireheart at first. This could be because of the death of the RiverClan warrior Whiteclaw in the previous book. She expressed grief over his death and may have some bitterness towards Graystripe and ThunderClan cats whenever she saw them, even when they were helping RiverClan by bringing them prey during the floods of Newleaf. Rising Storm :She remains deputy, and still does not trust Graystripe, even though he is now a part of RiverClan. Bluestar notices her when she and Fireheart are very close to RiverClan territory on their way to the Moonstone, but Leopardfur doesn't notice Bluestar there. Bluestar then tells Fireheart that Leopardfur had been more concerned about catching the rabbit than looking for enemy cats. Leopardfur is later seen when ThunderClan stays with RiverClan after the fire in their camp. Leopardfur doesn't seem to like having another Clan in their territory, but she follows Crookedstar's orders and watches ThunderClan while they are there. A Dangerous Path :Leopardstar becomes leader when Crookedstar loses his last life to a sickness. She chooses Stonefur as her first deputy. When she fights ThunderClan at Sunningrocks, she says the rocks are, and always will be RiverClan's, then attacks Fireheart. Graystripe warns his former Clanmate of the danger, and for this she exiles him from RiverClan. The Darkest Hour :She allowed RiverClan to join ShadowClan to make TigerClan. Although she supported Tigerstar at first, she later grew to regret it, as Tigerstar began to take control of her Clan. As stubborn as she was, Tigerstar took control over her entire Clan, and Leopardstar couldn't even defend her own deputy (Stonefur) when he was being attacked and later killed by Darkstripe and Blackfoot for being half-RiverClan and half-ThunderClan, though it is obvious that she wanted to prevent his death. Firestar persuades her to fight BloodClan, though she is at first reluctant. Before the battle against BloodClan, Leopardstar offers Mistyfoot the position of deputy, which Mistyfoot accepts. In the ''New Prophecy ''Midnight :She says that Hawkpaw and Mothpaw have become Hawkfrost and Mothwing, and that Mudfur needs to take an apprentice, seeing as he's growing old. During the intense droughts of Greenleaf, when Tallstar asks her if his warriors can drink from the river on her territory because the moorlands are completely dry, she agrees, but only allows it until the next Gathering. Moonrise :When Mistyfoot is captured by Twolegs, she appoints Hawkfrost as temporary Deputy. Dawn :She was the last leader to agree to leave the forest. At first she insisted that RiverClan would be able to survive off of fish from the river, but the other Clans convinced her that their territory would still be overrun by Twolegs. Starlight :Leopardstar and RiverClan settle into their new territory. She appears unaware of Hawkfrost's exploits with Mudclaw, or Mistyfoot's trip to ThunderClan to warn them about Hawkfrost. Twilight :When Minnowkit and Pebblekit bring back Twoleg poison, she does not really care that Leafpool is there. This is possibly because Ivytail, a RiverClan elder, died and she wanted Mothwing to have as much help as she could get to prevent more deaths. Sunset :Leopardstar creates tension between RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan when she and Blackstar demand more territory from them for RiverClan and ShadowClan. She is also revealed to be the oldest of the current leaders. During a Gathering, after threatened by Hawkfrost, Mothwing tells Leopardstar about a dream she had saying Brook and Stormfur don't belong in RiverClan. Leopardstar gets mad at Mothwing for saying the dream in front of all the Clans, without telling her about it in private first. Later, Leopardstar exiles Brook and Stormfur from RiverClan and ThunderClan takes them in temporarily. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Her Clan comes to the Daylight Gathering. She welcomes Graystripe back. Suprisingly she is happy for his return, forgiving him for the death of her former apprentice Whiteclaw for when he died at the gorge. Dark River :She, along with the rest of RiverClan, moved from the island on their territory to the Gathering Island. It is later revealed that Twoleg kits were attacking them on their territory. Blackclaw had the idea to create a dam to make the river wider, and keep the Twoleg kits away. She kept Hollypaw captive when the ThunderClan apprentice came to see what was wrong, fearing she would tell the other Clans and make them look weak, until Squirrelflight came and took her away. Outcast :She is the only Clan leader that doesn't send a cat to the Tribe. She may not have even known about the journey to to the mountains that cats from the other Clans made. Eclipse :Leopardstar sends her Clan into the battle against ShadowClan and ThunderClan during the eclipse, with her Clan fighting alongside WindClan. However, she is not seen during the battle. Long Shadows :''Coming Soon ''Sunrise :She, Blackstar, and Onestar go to see if Sol is in ThunderClan, and together they demand that he be exiled for all the trouble he's caused among the Clans. They say that if they find Sol on ThunderClan territory the next moon they'll take Sol out themselves. In the Omen of the Stars series The Fourth Apprentice : In the Fourth Apprentice, Riverclan appears very weakened by the drought. Leopardstar accuses the other clans of stealing her clan's fish from the lake and starts ordering patrols around the lake. She losses a life from a thorn infection, then an illness. She is still very sick and it is assumed that she will lose another life soon. In this book she appears weak, and counts on her deputy, Mistyfoot, to help her out. "Fading Echoes" : In the Wands and Worlds author chat with Erin Hunter, she revealed that Leopardstar will die in this book and Mistyfoot will become the leader of Riverclan, with her son Reedwhisker, as her deputy. In the ''Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In "Leopardstar Speaks: A Deadly Alliance", Leopardstar gives her opinion on TigerClan and Tigerstar. She tells of how TigerClan seems like a great idea to her, and gives many reasons, including the fact that there would always be prey and the cats would not have to spend time fighting each other when there were badgers and foxes to consider. She said that Firestar and Tallstar would join Tigerclan to become the greatest animals that roamed the forest . Leopardstar also says that she and Tigerstar will be leaders of TigerClan. Later on in her story, she says that the cats from ShadowClan were building a hill of prey bones, and that the hill "gives her nightmares". Warriors Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy :Leopardstar appears at the Gathering, where she admits that her Clan is starving because the lake has frozen over and they are unable to catch fish. Erin Hunter Chat It was revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat that Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar and that was why she joined TigerClan. It was also revealed that Leopardstar will die in Fading Echoes, leaving Mistyfoot to become leader. Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Leader Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters